Dragon Girl
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: Lucy is tired of her life. She and her friend, Erza, decide to run away and start fresh. But who will they meet along the way? Multi-chap. Last chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

**Another lovely multi- chapter fanfic!**

Lucy fidgeted around in the long dress she was wearing. It was hot enough, even with the windows open. She didn't need to wear a dress! She looked longingly at the view in front of her. The stream, the hills, the grass. If only she could go-

"Lucy-sama! Pay attention!" Lucy's instructor glared at her, waving her pointer around.

"My apologies."

"Now, on with the lesson!"

After enduring several hours of etiquette and usual unnecessary history of the Heartfilia family, Lucy was free to go. The moment her instructor dismissed her, she ran like a madwoman through the marble halls of her house. _Free at last!_

"Lucy-sama! Your father has requested that you come to his office," a servant girl told her.

"Tell me I'm coming," the blonde answered.

The servant girl quickly nodded her head and walked away.

Lucy sighed. Just when she thought she had free time, her father had to see her. She climbed the marble stairs that led upstairs. She stopped in front of her bedroom door. Should she change? Her father would be disappointed to see "an improper young lady". With a sigh, she opened the door and changed into another suffocating, ankle length dress. With a quick twist, her hair had been styled into a bun. She shoved her already sore feet into another pair of heels and walked to her father's office.

"Ah, Lucy. I see you are here," Lucy's father began.

"Indeed I am," Lucy softly replied. In the back of her head, she was screaming, _OBVIOUSLY!_

"It's time to talk about marriage."

"Pardon? Marriage?" She was only a teenager, for goodness' sake!

"Yes. I do believe Hibiki Lates was interested in courting you."

"Father, I deeply apologize, but I will not marry!"

Jude Heartfilia was a man not to be messed with it. He refused to be denied. He would negotiate, bribe, barter, anything, but he refused to be denied. This was new to him. His own daughter, who was so obedient, disobeyed his orders? Not on his watch!

"Lucy. You must. It's the best for the family," he replied.

"Family?! What family?!" Lucy was confused. Did he have another one?

"Us. The Lates are wealthy! We can add even more to our growing fortune!" It was Jude's turn to be confused. What didn't Lucy see in his plan?

"For us?! You don't even care about me! I'm just another pawn of yours!" Lucy was torn between anger and sadness. "Forget the marriage!"

The young Heartfilia ran out the room, while her father called after her.

"Lucy-sama."

"Oh, hello, Capricorn." Capricorn was the butler of the house. He had served the Heartfilia's for many years.

"Miss Scarlet is here to see you."

"Ah, thank you!" Lucy dashed off to change. Her feet cried out in agony, but she ignored their protests. The only thing in her mind was that Erza was coming.

As soon as she was in her room, she kicked off her shoes and peeled off the dress. Then, she flung open her closet and slipped into a light purple dress. She ripped off the ribbon holding her bun and styled her blonde hair into her usual side ponytail. Quickly, she ran a comb through the rest of her slightly messy hair.

Lucy ran down the stairs, barefoot. She ignored the "Lucy-sama!" from servants, regarding her bare feet.

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy had made it to the front lawn. Erza was wearing her traditional white blouse and blue skirt.

"Hello Lucy," Erza greeted.

"So, wanna take a walk? I need a break from my life."

"Alright. To the village!"

The two girls strolled into the village Erza lived in. As a privileged girl, Lucy lived on the outskirts of town in a mansion.

"So, is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

"Everything is fine. None of the missions have been difficult," Erza answered. Erza had been recently knighted, the first woman in history. The king had regarded her swordsmanship and Erza had passed the test with flying colors. "How's your father?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if she should tell her friend. Well, why not? She took a deep breath and began. "He wants me to marry Hibiki Lates! For money!"

"WHAT?!" Erza was an independent woman, but she hated it when woman were treated unfairly. Arranged marriage... It made her blood boil.

"Yeah... If only I could do something about it..." Lucy sighed.

"Why don't you run away?" Erza asked.

"Great idea! Okay, so I need to pack-"

"I was joking!"

"I know, but still... Even if I didn't have to marry him, my life would be dull."

"True, life here isn't very exciting. We could run, if we wanted to."

"Wait, what about being a knight? You can't leave!"

"The king recognizes my swordsmanship, but I get the small missions. As in a tour guide to foreign visitors."

"You want to leave?"

"There's nothing left in the village for me. I'd most likely would end up in an arranged marriage."

Lucy smiled. "So, what time?"

* * *

Back at home, Lucy packed away clothes. Some dresses, a couple blouses and skirts, and shoes. Somehow, she managed to fit all of the items into a fairly small backpack. Anything else to pack? She glanced around the room, looking for other things to pack. Her eyes fell on her unused vanity table. A brush and her mother's collection of elegant keys. She hesitantly packed both items, not wanting to leave her mother's keepsake behind and because she knew her hair would be a mess.

The grandfather clock downstairs chimed eleven times. Lucy still had time to finish packing. The most difficult task: to sneak food out of the house. She tiptoed downstairs, grateful for marble floors that didn't make any noise. She quietly opened the kitchen door. The best part about living in a huge house was that everyone was in another wing sleeping. Lucy opened a cabinet, searching for nonperishable items. She grabbed two packs of crackers and a loaf of bread. Four water bottles were taken from the fridge. What else to take? The blonde blindly felt her way around the kitchen, not sure what else to pack. Her hand hit the pantry door and she eagerly opened it. Inside, packets of dried fruit and trail mix lay forgotten. Lucy took some and decided that it should be enough.

"Lucy-sama, what are doing at this time?"

Lucy jumped at the voice and the lights turned on. She blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes. Capricorn stood at the doorway.

"Capricorn, I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore here. Father never cares about me, only his money. And he's forcing me to marry! I can't stay-"

"Capricorn cut her off with a hug and whispered, "I understand. I can help you pack if you like."

"No, I'll be fine. I need to leave soon. Please don't tell my father. I'll leave a note in my room," Lucy replied.

"Please back soon, child. We'll all miss you."

"Same here, Capricorn."

Lucy, with all the food in her arms, left the kitchen and quietly went up to her room. She opened the backpack and stuffed all the items inside. She glanced at the clock on her bedside. It read 11:27. Almost time. Lucy changed into a black shirt and leggings. She then wrote the note to her father:

_Dear Father,_

_I have decided to leave home. I can't take it here anymore. Arranged marriage was too much. I tolerated the lessons, my limited freedom, and you, but now, it's too much. Don't look for me. I'll be fine. I'm not sure where I'm heading, but I'm hoping that you'll understand my situation. _

_Your daughter,_

_Lucy_

For 20 minutes, she fidgeted around her room, waiting to leave. When it was almost midnight, she grabbed her backpack and left the estate.

Lucy walked to the bridge leading to the mountains. She and Erza agreed to meet here.

"Lucy! I'm here!" a voice whispered.

Lucy turned around to face Erza, dressed all in black. Her backpack, which was twice the size of Lucy's, was strapped onto her shoulders. The sword she been given from the king was in her hand.

"Hi. We should probably head off now," Lucy whispered back.

"We should. I brought everything I had. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. You brought food, right? I'm not sure how long mine's will last."

"I did. Let's go."

**Wow, this is a pretty long chapter. No guarantee that all of them will be like this.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Continues!

**Chapter 2! And yes, this story will have Nalu and Jerza. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy and Erza walked along the dirt path that lead to the mountains. It was still dark and no one had brought a lantern, flashlight, or anything of that nature. The only light available was the moon.

Erza stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We should stay here for the night. It isn't safe to walk around here at this time," the scarlet haired woman answered.

"No! Please! Let's walk a couple of miles. My father might be looking for me in the morning. I can't let him find me!" Lucy was panicking. She couldn't let her father find her, but she didn't want to be robbed and killed by escaped criminals.

"Alright. Just a couple of miles."

A couple of miles ended up to be ten. Then, fifteen.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza had noticed that Lucy was weak with exhaustion, but she knew her friend wanted to keep going.

"I'm... fine... Just a... bit more..." Lucy answered.

Erza frowned. She wasn't tired and she did want to start a new life faster, but Lucy was nearly dead. She sighed. There was only one way out of this.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a throbbing pain. She reached up to her forehead and felt around, looking for any signs of damage. She found it; a huge bump.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't know how long you were going to be out for," she heard Erza said.

Lucy groaned from pain. "What happened? Wait, were we robbed? Oh no! Oh no!"

"No, we weren't robbed. I simply knocked you out." Erza said this so casually, as if she did it on a daily basis. (Which she kinda does.)

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT?! WHY?!"

"You were tired and refused to stop moving. I knocked you out and carried you while walking. I slept for a bit, no worries."

"Erza... Where are we?"

"I do believe that we are about 30 miles away from home. There should be another village about five miles away."

Lucy was amazed at her friend's stamina. Fifteen miles of walking, while carrying someone and two backpacks.

"Why don't we eat breakfast?" Erza interrupted Lucy's thoughts.

"Sure. Here, I have bread and water," the blonde said as she took both items out of her backpack.

They both opened their water bottles and ate a slice of bread. There was the sound of gulping and munching.

After they finished, Lucy stood up and strapped on a backpack. "Let's keep moving."

"We should change. If we show up in a village wearing black, they'll assume we're criminals." Erza then proceeded to take off her black shirt, until Lucy stopped her.

"Not here! What if someone see's you?!"

"Nobody comes here that often."

"Just in case!"

Erza went off the path and stood behind a tall bush. Lucy stood guard, anxious and paranoid.

"Your turn." She came out from behind, wearing her signature white blouse and blue skirt. Her black boots were in her hand.

Lucy walked behind the bush, quickly changing. Her all black look was replaced with a blue and white blouse and a blue miniskirt. Brown boots adorned her legs.

"Here." Erza tossed Lucy a brush. The Heartfilia's hair was messy.

"Thanks." She ran the brush through her hair and handed it back to Erza.

"Let's go now."

Erza took the lead. Her friend walked behind her. A silence came. The duo continued walking, until the village was in sight.

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed. She sprinted toward the town, with Erza next to her.

The locals looked at the two of them, running toward their homes with a fierce determination in their eyes.

Their reaction: PANIC!

"THE DRAGON'S SERVANTS ARE HERE TO DESTROY US! RUN! HELP!" "GET INSIDE!"

Lucy and Erza heard their cries. The villagers ran inside their homes. Chains, bolts, and locks were locked in place. Parents were softly soothing their children's frantic cries.

"Come out! I demand it!" Erza shouted.

"Uh... Erza, I think you're scaring them," Lucy pointed out.

Erza froze and flushed the color of her hair. The villagers came out anyway.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten any of you." Erza bowed her head in shame.

A man stepped forward. "W-what does the d-dragon want?"

"Dragon? They're extinct," Lucy said. A dragon? Were the villagers this naive?

Another man stepped forward. "No! A dragon keeps terrorizing us!"

Erza frowned. "Did you see it?"

"Yes! It came here!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! I'm not lying!"

"Description, if you would."

"Red, scaly, huge, wings, breathes fire."

Lucy and Erza exchanged looks. "Hm. Lucy and I will check the area."

"It lives in the mountains!" A boy had volunteered this information.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

The boy's face turned sheepish. "Um... I followed it. I saw it fly towards the mountains."

The first man who stepped forward turned to the boy. "Romeo! I told you not to!"

"Hehe... Sorry, Pop."

"Lucy, let's go," Erza said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The two girls left the village, after a small meal. They left their belongings in the inn.

"Should we really search for it?" Lucy asked Erza.

"All of them saw it. I have a feeling that someone's tricking them," Erza replied. She gripped her sword tighter, trying to release some anger.

"Okay..." Lucy was still unsure about their decision.

They walked near the mountains. A couple of paths lead up to the top. However, they decided to check ground level before going up.

"What are we searching for?" Lucy shook her ankle, regretting wearing heeled boots.

"Any signs of a dragon."

"Um... okay..."

After several hours, no hints of a dragon were found.

"Nothing," Lucy sighed. All her time was wasted.

"We haven't gone up the mountains, yet," Erza reminded.

The blonde sighed. "Let's go."

They walked up one of the paths, looking for anything remotely related to a dragon's presence. Again, nothing.

"Erza, let's go back. It's getting dark as well."

"Nonsense! It's barely sunset and we haven't reached the top, yet."

The scarlet haired woman was determined to find a dragon at the end of the day. Or at least prove the villagers wrong.

"Lucy! There's a cave up there!" Erza called.

"Be careful!" Lucy yelled back. Erza was perched dangerously on a ledge.

Erza stepped off and headed up to find the cave. Lucy sprinted to catch up to her.

* * *

"Oi! I'm hungry!"

Lucy and Erza looked at each other in confusion. Was someone following them?

"Erza..." Lucy whispered.

"It came from inside. Let's go see," Erza whispered back.

Lucy nodded her head and the two proceeded to go in.

**Kinda boring chapter... Most updates will be on the weekend. One time exception!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Them!

**I'm back! Thanks for the virtual love I got!**

Erza and Lucy had their backs pressed against the outside wall of the cave. Erza's sword was in her hand and Lucy's ear was pressed against the wall.

"I'm hungry!" she heard.

"You just ate!" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah, so? I'm hungry!"

The two unknowns continued to argue. Erza was waiting for the right moment to charge in. Several minutes past.

"Go!" Erza whispered to Lucy.

They both ran in, with Erza in the lead.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

A young man and a dragon- Wait? A dragon? Erza froze. Lucy was standing by the entrance and she was terrified. Dragons weren't supposed to exist!

"Oh, hi! Um, do you have any food?" the dragon asked.

"AAHHH! HE TALKS!" Lucy cried out.

"So do you!" the dragon shot back.

"Well, I'm a- ERZA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screamed.

During their brief argument, Erza had taken the liberty of interrogating the young man. Her sword was at his throat and she was firing questions at him.

"Who are you? Why are you terrorizing the villagers? What are you doing here? Are in a league with this dragon? How is a dragon alive? They are supposed to be extinct, am I right? How long have you been in here? What is your name?"

She stopped after she heard Lucy scream her name. She flushed pink and apologized.

The man told his story.

_My friend and I were traveling. We were going to visit a friend of ours. He lives in the village. On the way, my friend accidentally drank some poisoned water. I didn't have any kind of medicine with me, so I brought him to an old man, who lived nearby. He discovered that the poison was almost incurable, but luckily, he had studied medicine and knew how to cure it. He gave us an antidote for the poison, but warned us that there were going to be side effects. My friend drank the antidote, but after a day or two, he transformed into a dragon._

"I see..." Erza murmured. "However, that is no excuse for terrorizing the villagers!" Her face grew dark and her eyes had an evil glint to it.

"Terrorizing? We didn't do that!" the dragon replied.

"Then, what did you do? We talked to the villagers and they said that a dragon was terrorizing them," Lucy said.

"I told you so, Natsu..." the man softly said.

"Hey! I tried to ask them for food! They all just ran, like they were scared of me," the dragon shrugged.

The three humans glanced at each other. They had no words.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves, yet. I'm Lucy and this is Erza!" Lucy gestured toward herself and Erza.

"Jellal. And the dragon here is Natsu," the blue haired man said. Lucy noticed the strange tattoo around his right eye.

The four talked for awhile, discussing how to return Natsu back into normal.

"Will it wear off?" Lucy asked.

"We've been here for about two weeks," Jellal answered.

"... Keep waiting?" Lucy weakly suggested.

"Find the old man and ask for the cure," Erza replied.

"When Natsu first transformed, we went back to him. He said it was a side effect and he couldn't do anything about it."

"Hey! Do you guys have any food with you?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"We brought you some five minutes ago," Lucy sighed.

"I'm dragon. I need to eat!" Natsu complained.

While the two bickered, Erza and Jellal continued the conversation.

"Did the old man say anything else?"

"He gave us this. He said it might turn him back." Jellal handed Erza a scrap of paper. Erza glanced at it.

_Ingredients_

_Fang of a sabertooth_

_Pink feather_

_Purple diamond_

_Poisoned water_

_Breath of a dragon_

_Item belonging to the transformed person_

_Instructions_

_1\. Get a pot, cauldron, etc. and pour in the poisoned water._

_2\. Grind the fang and pour the powder in._

_3\. Wrap the pink feather around the purple diamond and drop it in._

_4\. At this point, the mixture should be a vibrant shade of blue. The brighter, the more likely it will work._

_5\. Throw in the item.  
_

_6\. Stir the mixture until it becomes black._

_7\. Pour in the breath of the dragon. Make sure all of it goes inside your container._

_8\. Stir. The color of the antidote will depend on the color of the dragon breath._

_9\. Make sure the transformed person drinks ALL of the antidote._

_Side Note: No measurements are required._

Lucy had finished her argument with Natsu. She looked at the paper, confused. How were they going to get all this?

"Hey! What are you guys looking at? Lemme see!" Natsu snatched the paper out of Lucy's hands with his claws.

"Hey!"

"Natsu, it's the cure," Jellal answered.

"It'll change me back? Yes! I can eat again!" the dragon cheered.

"It should. However, no one knows if it will work," Erza said.

"Who cares?! Let's try!" Natsu countered.

"I agree with Erza," Jellal said. " We don't know if it'll work. It might just a waste of time."

"Aw, Erza! C'mon! An adventure! It'll be fun!" Lucy tried.

Erza pondered it for a minute. Her life was dull and an adventure wouldn't be too bad...

"Alright! Lucy and I will meet you back here. Tonight."

* * *

Both woman walked back to their inn. When they got back, all the villagers asked if they had found the dragon. Lucy was about to tell them yes, until Erza cut her off.

"Ye-"

"Not yet. We'll look around in a wider circle. We will be leaving the village tonight to search for it."

The villagers wished them luck and continued with their daily activities.

Night fell and they took their backpacks and left the village.

"Hey, Erza. Do you think my father's looking for me?" the blonde softly asked.

Erza hugged her friend and whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine."

Lucy smiled and the duo arrived at the cave.

"Hey! We're here!" Lucy stepped into the cave, expecting it to be cold. Instead, a wave of warmth hit her. She then noticed the blazing fire in the center of the room.

"Hey. Natsu's out hunting for dinner. He wants deer tonight," Jellal said. He sat in front of the fire with a blanket across his lap.

"Okay! Umm... What do we do here?"

"We should discuss how we will find the necessary items," Erza answered. She seated herself next to Jellal and she motioned Lucy to join them.

Lucy sat down. Before a real conversation could begin, Natsu the dragon flew in with a huge deer in his claws. He promptly threw the whole animal into the fire, causing the fire to rear up and sparks landing on the others.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy cried, as she ducked her head between her arms. Erza flinched and Jellal sat there, like it happened everyday.

After a bit, Natsu picked up the now roasted deer and dropped it onto the floor.

"Eat up!"

**Just wanted to end the chapter with something happy. Even though it's technically not the weekend, it's fine! Faster update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Girls, A Guy, & A Dragon

**I feel like this story's going downhill. The beginning was pure gold, but now... On with the story!**

All four dug in. Natsu was a sloppy eater. Food flew out of his mouth and occasionally sprayed onto the others. At one point, Erza got so mad that she threw a whole bone at him.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza glared at him and he flinched. He made a mental note not to upset her.

"Anyways, we should discuss the cure," Lucy said.

"The ingredients are a bit strange," Erza added. "They should be possible to obtain."

"We can easily get the item and dragon breath," Jellal said. "If we travel, we can get the same poisoned water that poisoned Natsu."

"What about the fang and pink feather? Those animals aren't exactly common," Lucy asked.

"What are you guys talking about? Hey, can I have your deer, Jellal?" Natsu interjected.

"Here, take it. We should head to bed. It's getting late and we need to be up early," Jellal answered.

"Alright. Lucy, did you bring a blanket?" Erza asked. When her friend shook her head, she replied, "We can share."

Erza pulled out the blanket from her backpack and set herself underneath it. Lucy crawled into it.

"Night, guys!" Natsu curled up near the fire and Jellal covered himself with his black coat.

"Good night," Lucy yawned. She snuggled next to Erza and closed her eyes.

* * *

Around midnight, Lucy woke up. The ground was hard and rocky and it was killing her back. She softly sighed. At least at home she had a comfortable mattress. She quietly crept out of the cave. She leaned her back against the wall and stared at the sky. The moon was bright, the stars were dancing. She felt a tug on her heartstrings. _I miss you, Mom..._

She remembered when she and her mother would dip their feet in the fountain and stare at the stars. Her mother would always point out the constellations and make up a story about each.

_Look, there's Ursa Major. She's a bear. A huge one! She walks across the sky, looking for fish._

_That's silly, Mommy! There's no fish in the sky!_

_There are! Pisces. She keeps looking for them, but they're sneaky and always find a way to escape her._

Lucy smiled at the memory. She looked around, trying to find the two constellations.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucy turned her head to the left to see Natsu standing in the cave's entrance. She was amazed. How did he leave the cave so quietly, especially since he was the size of a two story house.

"Yeah, the floor's rockier than I'm used to," she answered.

"Oh, okay. You wanna sleep on my back? Jellal rode on me once and he said he was soft," the dragon replied. He spread his wings, offering Lucy to climb on.

"Um... Okay..." She pulled herself off the ground and started to climb on him. Her foot kept sliding around, due to the scales. She quietly growled and forced herself up.

"Mm. It's comfortable," she yawned. And it was. The scales were actually quite soft and they reflected some of his body heat onto her. She curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning, Lucy!" Lucy blinked open her eyes. Erza's face was in front of her's. The sky was still dark.

"What time is it?" she yawned. She rubbed her eyes, checking to see if the sky was actually dark.

"Almost 4:30 in the morning," she answered. "You fell off of Natsu's back during the night, by the way. You ended up sleeping next to him."

"Is everyone else wake?"

"Not yet. I'll wake them up, now." Erza walked over to the extinguished fire and shook Jellal awake. He continued sleeping. Erza shook him again. That failed and she then elbowed his ribs. Still sleeping. She tried again, but elbowed him harder.

"Lucy, start the fire."

"You're not going to light him on fire, are you?" Lucy knew Erza; she would resort to drastic measures if all else failed.

"No. Of course not. I thought we should finish off the deer for breakfast." Then, she nudged Jellal. Nope, still sleeping.

"Fine, if I really have to..." she murmured. She tilted his chin up and brought a hand to his face. To slap him.

"OW! WHAT HAPPENED?" He jolted and saw Erza standing next to him.

"Erza, really?" Lucy had finished making the fire and was roasting the small amount of vension left.

"He wouldn't wake up," she shrugged. "I'll go wake up Natsu, now."

She left the cave and hit Natsu's snout. With a start, he woke up and immediately freaked out.

"AH! JELLAL! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!" he shouted. Then, he realized it was Erza. "Oh, hi!"

"Breakfast time."

The two walked back into the cave, where a marvelous scent filled the room. Lucy was tending the fire and Jellal was roasting the deer. The blue haired man waved them over and handed Erza a slab of cooked deer.

"Hey! Where's mine?!" the dragon roared.

"It's still cooking. You have a really big piece," Lucy replied. She flipped the meat to check if it was ready. It still wasn't done.

There was a small silence. Natsu's stomach growled multiple times and Jellal occasionally patted his snout to calm him down. When his portion of the deer was done, he wolfed it down.

"Mmm. Is there more?" he asked.

"You finished it," Jellal replied. "We should get going. The sooner we cure Natsu, the better."

"Okay, but can we at least wait for daylight? It's still kinda dark outside," Lucy pointed out.

"But if we leave sooner, none of the locals will see Natsu. It's better for us, since they will think we're with the dragon," Erza said.

"Well, we _are..._" Lucy countered. "Then, let's leave at dawn. Everyone should still be sleeping and we have daylight."

"Then, we have to wait until 6 AM. Which is in an hour," Jellal stated.

* * *

After enduring the hour, all four were ready to go. The instructions were with Jellal, as the girls carried the supplies. Natsu had offered to carry them, reluctantly.

All three hopped onto his back, Jellal in the front, Erza in the middle, and Lucy in the back, near the tail. Their backpacks full of supplies were hung on the dragon's tail because the ridges made sure it wouldn't fall.

Lucy was gripping onto Erza's waist, afraid of falling. Erza, on the other hand, had her hands on Natsu's back.

"Lucy, are sure you don't want the middle?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. There's more room back here. I'll be fine!" There was more room in the back. To fall. And if she needed to throw up, 270 degrees of wide open space was around her.

"Let's go!" Natsu roared. For a more dramatic effect, he let out a massive fireball. Without any hesitation, he flew right through the flames, earning cries of anger from his passengers.

"Yeah! FOR ADVENTURE! AND TO CURE ME!" he cried out.

"AYE!" the others shouted.

**Updated early, since I need to type out Valentine's Day fanfics. Hopefully, I'll update this soon! 2/15/15 Update: Sorry, but this will be the last chapter. I have no idea where this story is going and I'll just leave it as a really bad open ended story. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5: Antidote

**I'm back! After months of procrastinating, I'm back. I recommend that you all reread the story or the last chapter at least.**

Lucy was trying her hardest to look down. Concentrate on the clouds, Erza's red hair, breathing, anything but looking down.

"Where are we going?" she shouted over the wind. She tightened her not-really-tight grip on Erza's waist as a gust of wind hit her face.

"Back to where we Natsu drank the poisoned water!" Jellal replied back. He glanced at Lucy and asked, "Are you alright? You're clenching your teeth."

Hearing that comment, Erza looked at Lucy and noticed it as well. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Pshhh. I'm fine! This is nothing!" Lucy nervously laughed. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears and looked away.

"Hey! We're almost there!" Natsu roared. "Hold on!"

Before anybody could do or say anything, he spiraled down to a small lake. On the way down, Jellal nearly choked Natsu by hugging his neck, Erza, who had refused to wrap her arms around Jellal's waist, nearly flew off, and Lucy turned paper white and screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The three passengers stumbled off the dragon's back. Lucy clutched her swirling stomach and Erza was leaning against Jellal for support. Jellal nudged Erza off of him and walked to the lake's edge.

"This is the poisoned water!" Natsu proudly announced. He wildly flailed his tail, causing the backpacks to fall to the ground. Lucy pounced her backpack and quickly opened it to check if her mother's keys were safe. Meanwhile, Jellal had taken out a small vial and filled it with the poison water.

"Okay. What should we get next?" Erza asked. "I assume we have an item belonging to Natsu. We can collect his breath now. So that leaves the sabertooth fang, pink feather, and purple diamond."

"Can we visit a zoo in one of the big cities? I'm sure they have sabertooths and birds with pink feathers," Lucy suggested. "Natsu, open your mouth." Jellal had handed her an empty vial and the blonde was trying to get the dragon to breathe into it.

Natsu opened his mouth and exhaled into the vial. His hot breath left Lucy feeling like she was in a rain forest.

"That's a good idea, but where we would we leave Natsu? Everyone would notice him," Jellal replied.

"Erza and I can sneak in at night. You two can be nearby and pick us up when we're done!" Lucy smiled.

"No! We are not becoming criminals!" Erza exclaimed.

"Please? I need to change back so I can eat again! It's not like you have a better plan," Natsu retorted.

* * *

"Really?" Lucy was wearing what looked like a lab coat and her hair was in a secretary-like bun. "Where did you even find this?"

"It was on sale at a store," Erza replied. She was dressed in an identical outfit, except her hair was in a ponytail.

"So, we're going to ask the zoo officials for a fang and pink feather and they're going to believe us because we are scientists, right?"

"Correct. Now, let's get going."

The duo entered the zoo and went straight to the 'Help' center. A man was sitting at the desk, looking bored.

"Hello. We are both scientists and we were wondering if we could have a sabertooth fang and a pink feather to help us with our research," Lucy said.

"I need identification," he replied in a bored voice. "No ID, no fang or feather."

"Uh, Erza..."

Erza reached into her lab pocket and pulled out her license for being a knight and Lucy flashed her mother's old ID. (Lucky for Lucy, she and her mother looked alike.)

"Okay. I'll be back with the items you requested," he said. He heavily sighed and got out of his chair. A few minutes later, he was back with the two items.

"Thank you. We must be on our way," Erza said as she took both items.

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey! We're back!" Lucy cried. Natsu and Jellal were hiding out in the nearby forest.

"Okay, get on. We need to get the diamond now. Hurry up!" Natsu urged.

"What's the rush?" Lucy asked. "We just got back!"

"He just really wants to become human again," Jellal replied.

Erza finished stuffing the items into her backpack and she climbed onto Natsu. She helped Lucy up and Natsu took off.

"Where are we going now?" Lucy asked.

"We need a purple diamond," Erza answered. She looked pointedly at her friend.

"Oh. I-is there another way?"

"Unless we want to be charged for robbery."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked. Jellal looked at them with a questioning face.

"I-I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. We're rich and at home, we have lots of jewels. I own a purple diamond, I'm sure of it," Lucy softly said. She looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us that before? Sheesh, I thought you were smart!" Natsu roared.

"I-I ran away from home, okay?!"

"You don't have to go back. There's always another way," Jellal assured, ignoring Natsu's indignant cries.

"No, I'll go back. Anything to help, right?" she weakly laughed. "I can sneak in at night. My room's on the other side of the house. My father won't notice."

"Lucy, are you sure? I don't want to get caught," Erza replied. "However, it is the only way," she continued.

"I can fly you there. Now hurry up!"

* * *

"Right here," Lucy whispered. She was the sole passenger on the dragon. The other two were waiting on the edge of the forest, trying to grind the sabertooth fang.

Natsu nodded his head and landed near the Heartfilia mansion. Unfortunately, his landing was quite loud and several maids ran outside to check what happened.

"Natsu!"

"Sorry!" He flew back up, high enough so that nobody could spot him. Once the coast was clear, he landed back on the ground.

"I'll be back. Stay."

Not waiting for a reply, Lucy slid off his back and ran to where her bedroom window was. Luckily, she had a small ledge sticking out of the wall. Once she was on the ledge, it would be easy to pop open the window, as she always left her window unlatched. But there was a small problem: How exactly was she going to reach the ledge?

"Psst! You need help?" Natsu whispered. He had seen her problem right away and was eager to help. (Mostly to help cure his transformation.)

"Yeah..." The dragon offered his tail and the blonde stepped onto it. As soon as he lifted his tail, she clutched one of the ridges for support. This was dangerous. Despite the danger, she was able to sit on her window ledge. She twisted her body and popped the window open.

"Don't do anything! Stay here!" she hissed to the dragon.

With that, she swung her leg over and landed onto her bedroom floor. It was dark inside and she didn't dare turn on the lights. She fumbled around in the dark, occasionally hitting her legs on random objects. At last, she reached her vanity table. Lucy flung open the drawer and furiously dug through all her jewelry. Several times, she thought she found it.

"Hurry up!" Natsu whisper-shouted. He snorted and anxiously flexed his wings.

"I'm looking!" Lucy whisper-shouted back. Her hand hit the sharp edge of a diamond. She picked it up and held it to the light. Perfect.

"Found it!" She ran over to the ledge and sat on it. Quickly, she shut the window and threw herself onto Natsu's back.

In response, he flew to the forest with Lucy clinging onto the purple diamond and his back.

* * *

"We're back!" the dragon roared. Lucy tumbled down and gently tossed the gem to Erza.

"What'd you guys do?" Lucy asked. Somehow, Erza and Jellal had managed to find a cauldron looking thing. Inside, a murky substance was present.

"We poured the poisoned water in and crushed the fang. We need the diamond," Jellal answered. He took the diamond from Erza and wrapped the pink feather around it. He dropped it into the antidote.

"Wow, it's the same color as your hair, Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed. And the liquid was.

Erza studied the instructions. "Put in an item belonging to Natsu."

Jellal found a white scarf and was about to toss that in.

"NOOOO! SOMETHING ELSE! IGNEEL GAVE THAT TO ME!" Natsu shouted. He snatched the scarf away.

"Who's Igneel?"

"My dad, duh!"

The blue haired man rolled his eyes and took out a white shirt instead. He tossed it into the cauldron.

"Stir," Erza commanded.

Lucy picked up a nearby stick and swirled the contents together. The mixture turned darker until it turned black.

"Pour in the dragon's breath."

Again, Lucy poured the dragon's breath in.

"Stir again."

Lucy picked up the stick and stirred the antidote.

"We're done," Erza said. "Natsu, you need to drink it."

The red dragon leaned forward and sniffed the drink. He made a revolted face, but quickly swallowed it all when he saw Erza's expression.

In a flash of light, the dragon was gone. In his place was a young man with pink hair and a really big grin.

"YEAHHH! I'M CURED! I CAN EAT AGAIN!"

**Thanks you all for reading this weird AU thing.**


End file.
